


Smooth

by DC_Derringer



Series: Winchester Affection [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam give Cas a shave. Obviously not his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

Dean, Sam, and Castiel stood around the remains of the swamp monster they had just killed. All three of them were covered in muck, mud, blood, guts, and a few other unidentifiable bits and pieces of monster and swamp. 

“You know what we need?” Dean said looking over Sam and Castiel. “A really big bath tub.”

“I can clean us-” Castiel suggested.

“No, wait,” Sam said, holding Castiel’s hand before he could do his two finger mojo trick. “I like this idea, too. Can you find us a motel with a big tub?”

Castiel considered this for a moment, and then in a blink, they were in a more lavish than usual motel room, with an open door leading into a spacious bathroom, with an enormous tub. Without hesitation, Dean started stripping off his clothes, and Sam quickly followed. Castiel watched them with some curiosity, and once they were naked, they turned on Castiel and stripped him down as well. 

“It really would be faster for me to clean us,” Castiel said as he was herded into the bathroom. Dean turned on the faucet and started filling the tub. Around the sink were bottles of soaps and oils. Dean grabbed several and poured them into the water and watched it foam up.

“This’ll be fun,” Sam said as he pushed Castiel into the tub, he and Dean soon followed, and though the tub was only half full of water, their combined bodies sloshed the water up toward the rim with a few sudsy bubbles splashing onto the floor.

Sam and Dean turned their avid attention to Castiel and attacked him with soapy hands. Sam took his hair, massaging shampoo into it and scraping into Castiel’s scalp with his blunt fingernails. Caught by surprise by the sensation, Castiel arched back, leaning into Sam with his jaw dropping open slightly. Dean went in with a plush sponge and scrubbed over Castiel’s chest, wiping away the muck from the swamp and leaving Castiel’s skin pink and clean. When Dean moved the sponge lower, Castiel spread his legs obligingly.

“Are we going to have sex in the tub?” Castiel asked, his eyes heavy lidded as Sam tilted his head back to rinse out his hair.

“Not quite,” Dean said. “I have another idea. Sam, get him on your lap.”

Sam did as told, propping Castiel up so that most of his body was out of the water, particularly his groin. Dean went even further and lifted Castiel’s legs out of the water, draping one over each side so that Castiel was completely spread and exposed. Then, Dean reached for a razor.

“You trust me, Cas?” Dean asked, leaning in closer with the razor.

“Of course,” Castiel said automatically.

Dean grabbed the soap and worked it between Castiel’s legs, getting the dark curls covering his testicles white with soap. Once he was satisfied with the lather, he held Castiel’s balls, and tugged them gently, getting the skin taut. Castiel let out a slight gasp at the touch, and kept his eyes on Dean’s face, even as Dean picked up the razor and brought it against Castiel’s most delicate skin.

Castiel trembled almost imperceptibly as Dean scrapped the razor against his skin, in short, smooth strokes. After a short pass, he would rinse the razor in the water, and then return, slowly taking away the hair.

The only sound in the bathroom was the scrape and rinse of the razor, and the gentle breathing of all three men. Sam and Castiel watched Dean intently, and Dean kept his eyes focused on his task. He moved his hand with practiced ease, his movements smooth and sure until the last few strands were shaved away, and Castiel was left smooth and pink.

“Why did you do that?” Castiel asked as Dean drew away, but he only got a smirk in response, and then Sam lowered him into the water to rinse him off. A slight gasp escaped Castiel as he was dipped into the water, his newly naked skin taking in the heat of the water more intensely than before. And then he jerked violently, letting out a loud moan as Sam’s hands worked between his legs, rubbing and swishing the water around his balls to make sure they were clean. 

“Sensitive, hm?” Dean asked, smirking at Castiel’s flushed expression, and how quickly his cock started to swell. Castiel nodded readily in agreement, and tried to close his legs to ward off Sam’s wicked hands.

“How sensitive do you think he is?” Sam asked, a mischievous glint forming in his eyes, which Dean quickly mirrored. Before Castiel knew what had happened, he was sitting on the rim of the tub with Sam and Dean kneeling in front of him on the bathroom floor. Together, they held Castiel’s legs apart with their broad shoulders.

While holding Castiel’s back, so he wouldn’t fall back, Dean and Sam leaned in between Castiel’s legs and nuzzled against his smoothly shaved sac. Castiel gasped at the touch, and reached forward to grab onto Dean and Sam’s hair. With each nuzzle and kiss against his sensitive skin, he jerked against the rim of the tub and was grateful for their hands holding him upright. Especially when they each sucked one of his balls into their mouths.

Castiel flailed as they suckled him, warring together to get more of his flesh into their mouths. They tugged and sucked, and when they weren’t careful, their teeth grazed. Each touch ran sharp and hot between Castiel’s legs, like nothing he had ever felt before. His cock was throbbing and dripping above them, leaving wet spatter in their hair. He reached out to touch his cock, but had his hand slapped away and looked down to see two sets of eyes glaring at him. Their suckling renewed, sending fresh waves of pleasure to wrack his body.

Castiel trembled over this almost-too-much-but-not-quite-enough touch. It was intense, but not quite what he wanted, not what he had learned to love. He ached to touch his cock, or for his lovers to touch his hole. Each twitched with desire, wanting more, but denied.

“P-please…” Castiel moaned, his voice catching on each lick and suck. “More… touch more…”

But he knew the response before he even got it as both heads between his legs shook slightly left to right, but without giving up their prizes. Castiel was instead rewarded with a light nip of teeth, and then a soothing brush of tongue, working wicked circles over him. 

Nearly in tears, Castiel came, spurting freely over Sam and Dean’s heads while they continued to work his balls, like they were squeezing more come out of him from the very source. As his cock pulsed and twitched, they slowly pulled away with lips red and swollen. 

Castiel almost slumped back into the cooling bathwater, but Dean and Sam held him steady and hauled him back up on shaky feet. Taking more liberties than needed, they toweled him off, certain to dry off between his legs particularly well, despite Castiel’s protests. Then, even after they stumbled into the bedroom, they wouldn’t leave Castiel alone, insisting that he needed lotion on his skin so it wouldn’t get irritated. Castiel didn’t even try to protest and allowed Sam and Dean to do as they pleased while they affectionately teased him about the new daily shaving routine he would have to maintain.


End file.
